Loca Tarde
by Sou Evans
Summary: En esta pequeña historia 2 autoras discutirán por saber quien es mas lindo si Brick oh Butch si quieren saber que paso entren y descubranlo! (dedicado a Karla-20)


Estaban Fine y Sel sentadas en la sala cuando fine pregunta

Fine: Oye quien crees que es mas sexy Butch oh Brick…? Yo digo que butch *-*

Sel: O.ó no yo creo que Brick es mas sexy! ¬¬ -

-No Butch! ¬¬

-No Brick! ¬¬

-que Butch! ¬¬

-Que Brick! ¬¬

-Que Butch!

-y así se pasaron un largo rato-

Fine: Pues…Butch es hot y punto final!

Sel:Tsk, BRICK es SEXY, HOT, SENSUAL, SEDUCTOR, ATRACTIVO, SUGESTIVO, EROTICO (?) –grito Sel-

Fine: vale vale…¿Qué? O-O-dijo fine sorprendida por lo que su amiga dijo-

Sel: o/o n-nada!

Fine: Bueno…ambos son sexys, eróticos(? xD ,sensuales y atractivos por que son los mas sexys y Boomer es...Boomer xD jajaja -dijo fine riéndose-

Sel: Boomer... no se que decir, con el me siento pedófila diciendo que es sexy xD

Digamos... tierno, lindo, inocente y gracioso-dijo Sel divertida-jajaja jajaja...y esta es la discusión mas rara que hemos tenido

Fine: Lo se jajaja –entra Boomer a la sla-

Boomer: Oigan yo también soy sexy! TToTT

Sel: Lo se, Boomy, pero me siento como una pedófila al decirte sexy, te dejamos en... lindo y tierno, si?-le pregunto Sel-

El: Okay u.u

Fine: jaja lo entendió bien-dijo Sel -llegan Brick y Butch-

Ambos: hola!

-Fine sonrojada se desmaya- (xD)

Hola! disculpen a fine, esta muy nerviosa últimamente –ríe nerviosa-

Butch: Porque? - la mira desmayada en el suelo-

- La verdad, porque no le preguntas tu mismo -sonrisa diabólica-

Butch: OK -se agacha y la mira a los ojos- que tienes?

-Fine se levanta y se vuelve a desmayar xD-

-Brick: O.o como que esta media rarita, no?

Si...-respondió Sel-

-fine despierta y por accidente empuja a Sel hacia Brick y ella cae encima de el-

Sel: O/O-se quita de encima- Fine... –cara de demonio- MORIRAS! – la comienza a perseguir-

Fine: Ahhhhhhhhh! Una loca me persigue!-sale gritando fine con Sel detrás de ella lanzando fuego por la boca (xD)-

._.- fine sujeta a brick de su camisa y lo pone en la ventana-

me haces algo y lo suelto!

-Sel se detiene- NOOO! - toma del brazo a Butch y de la nada abre una fosa de cocodrilos- Tu le haces algo y el será alimento para lagartos-

-mirada desafiante con chispas saliendo-mirada desafienate-

bien ambas dejamos a los chicos en el piso a las 3-propuso fine-

como quieras! 1

Brick y Butch: ayuda Boomer! TToTT

Boomer: chicas….

Ambas: CALLATE, NO TE METAS BOOMER!-mirada asesina- 3!

Boomer: ya me cayo u.u –ambas sueltan a los chicos-

boomer: chicos, ¿estan bien?

brick: No! esaloca casi me avienta TTOTT

butch: Q-que cre-es que senti al ver esa fosa llena de cocodrilos? –

traumado-

Fine y Sel estaban peleando en el piso-

brick: mira a butch- Las detenemos?

butch: las mira- yo creo que si-

-van donde las 2 y butch agarra a fine de la cintura, y queda

completamente roja, brick, agarra a Sel de la cintura-

Sel: BRICK! DEJAME LA MATARE!

Fine: roja aun- B...but...butch...

Sel: roja- DEJAME!

Fine: DEJAME BUTCH LA VOY A MATAR-roja-

brick: Tra...tranquila

Sel:NO! casi mueres por ella, me vengare! - tratando de salir-

butch: Cálmate

Fine: NO! casi te comen unos cocodrilos por su culpa - quitandose de su agrarre

butch y brick: se miran cómplices- Eso significa, que les importamos mucho, ya que se pelean por nosotros

Ambas se quedan heladas y sonrojadas - CLARO QUE NO!

-se miran y huyen-

butch: Jaja, que se le va a hacer - se encoge de hombros-

brick: no tienen remedio - rio un poco-

...-regresan mojadas odio la lluvia!

-sel esprimiendo su cabello- Ag, detesto los dias lluviosos TTOTT

TT-TT mi blusa era nueva!-exprimiendo la parte baja de su playera-

Brick y Butch: o/o

Sel: q-que, que pasa?

Ambos. N-Nada!

Boomer: son unos pervertidos! suerte que ellas no se dieron cuenta!

Sel y Fine vuelven secas y cambiadas - ¿Que ocurrio?

Boomer: estos de aca-señala a brick y a butch- son unos pervertidos que!-le tapan la boca-

Fine: ¿Porque son pervertidos? - mira a Boomer

Sel: ¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir? - miro a los chico

Boomer: ellos vieron cuando sus playeras se transparentaba!

-huye- ambas: o/o! que?! ambas: cara de asesinas- Que... HICIERON

QUE?!

Ambos: BOOMER AYUDANOS! TT-TT

-regresan sel y fine con un Brick y butch golpeados-

brick y butch moreteados: Ok TTOTT

Fine: bueno... -Toma a butch y lo besa-

butch: se sonrojo

Sel le quita la gorra a brick-

brick: Oye - trata de quitársela

Sel se le adelanta y lo besa – Toma

brick: rojisimo - gra...gracias...

Fine: uff…..-sale de la habitación-

Sel le da un beso en la mejilla a Brick - Bye rojito – sale de ahicon fine-

Ambos: o/o

Ambas fuera del lugar: Chocalas! - se rien y se van-Jajaja!

**The end. **


End file.
